Mattress spring core construction over the years has been a continuously improving art with advancements in materials and machine technology. A well known form of spring core construction is known as a Marshall spring construction wherein metal coil springs are encapsulated in individual pockets of fabric and formed as elongate or continuous strings of pocketed coil springs. In an earlier form, these strings of coil springs were manufactured by folding an elongate piece of fabric in half lengthwise to form two plies of fabric and stitching transverse and longitudinal seams to join the plies of fabric to define pockets within which the springs were enveloped.
More recently, improvements in spring core constructions have involved the use of fabrics which are thermally or ultrasonically weldable to themselves. By using such welding techniques, these fabrics have been advantageously used to create strings of individually pocketed coil springs wherein transverse and longitudinal welds instead of stitching are used to form the pockets encapsulating the springs.
Once strings of pocketed springs are constructed, they may be assembled to form a spring core construction for a mattress, cushion or the like by a variety of methods. For example, multiple or continuous strings may be arranged in a row pattern corresponding to the desired size and shape of a mattress or the like and adjacent rows of strings may be interconnected by a variety of methods. The result is a unitary assembly of pocketed coil springs serving as a complete spring core assembly.
One improvement upon pocketed coil springs as described is a compound nested pocketed coil spring in which each pocket of a string includes two nested coil springs. In such designs, a first inner spring is typically shorter and smaller than a second outer spring. The first inner spring is nested within the second outer spring. Commonly, the inner spring of the nested compound spring unit is individually encased in a pocketed fabric material to minimize noise or interference during the flexing or compression of the compound spring unit.
Spring core constructions employing compound nested pocketed springs provide the advantage of offering differing degrees of hardness to the spring unit. Varying degrees of hardness are usually achieved by varying the number of springs per unit area, commonly referred to as the “spring count” of the unit, or by changing the gauge of the wire from which the springs are manufactured. The inner and outer coil springs are nested so that the lower portion of the combined spring unit is reinforced by the inner spring making this portion of the unit much stronger than the upper portion. The upper portion may be flexible enough to provide a resilient and comfortable seating or sleeping surface and the lower portion strong enough to absorb abnormal stresses, weight concentrations or shocks without discomfort or damage.
Notwithstanding the above, there remains room for improvement in spring core construction.